


A Game of Creatures

by GetRekt (GetReKt)



Category: The Creatures
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetReKt/pseuds/GetRekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Aleks of House Immortal is struggling to keep his footing on Mt. St. Honolulu. The Sly Fox, as they call him, is willing to help push back the forces of House Nova, but only if Aleks can pay the price. And if he can't... In the game of thrones, you win or you die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Creatures

_When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground._

He was so completely tired of everything that had been happening in the realm. Everyone was at war with one another and he was the only one that managed to stay out of it. But he knew that sooner or later he would be called in by one of his friends to take their side. He knew he would side with Aleks, no matter the cost, but he did not want anyone else to know that. Or maybe they already did, and that was why they hadn’t asked anything of him. But he was going to keep himself and his people out of the warring for as long as he could possibly stand.

“Lord Kevin!” 

Kevin snapped his head around, startled by the man calling his name. But it was just his old maester, holding a piece of parchment in his fist. 

“What is it?”

“It’s Lord Aleks, he’s…”

“What happened?”

“The Sly Fox happened, my lord.” The maester cleared his throat, clearly nervous about what he was going to say. “He’s offered his hand for Lord Aleks in the war to take down House Nova.”

Kevin pondered a moment. “Why is this bad news?”

“It’s not, my lord, but…”

“But?”

“Aren’t you worried? House Foxhound has always been full of trickery and thievery…”

“Aleks and Sly are old friends…” Kevin said, doubting the words himself. “They’ve been friends longer than I’ve known them. Sly might just be doing Aleks a favor, as friends…”

“My lord…”

“I know.” Kevin slammed his fist on the table. “But there’s nothing we can do now except help where we can. I’m going to stay out of this nonsense as long as I can. Until Sly poses a threat…”

“We cannot take him out alone, my lord. Our army is too small to fight anyone without help.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to join with someone else, won’t we?”


End file.
